


Hold Me Close

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Quintis - Freeform, but this one isn't really about the christmas, i can't stop with the christmas fics, such a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy and Toby have a Christmas movie marathon. But Toby can't stay awake.Quintis one-shot.





	Hold Me Close

“Hot cocoa?”

“Check.”   


“Blankets?”

“Check.”

“Paige’s unbelievably tasty gingerbread cookies?”   


“Check.”

“Ready for removal ripoffs?”

“They’re  _ your _ boxers, dummy. Don’t think you wanna tear ‘em off. But check.”

“...Splitting my own underwear might ruin the sexy mood.”

“Agreed.”

“Festive cozy socks?”

“I’m wearing them. Enjoy, cause it’s your present. Merry Christmas.”

“Sarcasm is not in the spirit of Christmas, darling.”

“... _ Fine _ . Check.”

“Last year’s elf costume on hand?”   


“Check.”

“And the most wonderful person in the world?” His cheeks crinkled into a smile as he blinked down at her. “Check.”

Pulling his hand, she dragged his arm across her shoulders. He gently shifted her side towards him, giving her mobility to lean against his chest. 

“That everything on your list?” Happy asked.

“Minus the movie marathon, yeah,” Toby answered, reaching for the TV remote on his left. “I just put  _ Christmas Vacation _ in, though. We’re all set.”

“Okay. Let’s get this show on the road.”

* * *

Happy lightly slapped her husband’s free arm. “ _ Doc _ .”

Toby made a snort and shook, jumping out of his sleep. Even in a split second of regaining consciousness, he was careful not to harm or disrupt her. “What I’d miss?”   


“Don’t snooze on me again,” she warned. “We’re doing this together.”

He blinked, settling back into the couch. He glanced between her and the running TV, somewhere in the middle of  _ A Christmas Story _ . “I’m sorry, lovebug.”

She looked up. “You’re the one that came up with this.” 

“I know, I know,” he apologized, snuggling closer to her. “I guess I’m still pooped from yesterday’s adventures in Africa. Good thing Paige used her magic on 197 to get us today off. Especially since it’s Christmas Eve Eve Eve.” 

“If you’d  _ slept _ on the plane like the rest of us instead of showing Cabe the grossly large number of candy canes you could fit in your mouth, I think you’d be wide awake right now.” 

“...Touch é.” Toby chugged the remaining hot chocolate from his mug, swallowing in a single gulp. He then grabbed the blanket’s edge and raised it on both their torsos. “I’m good. Operation Pack In All the Christmas Movies We Can On Our Day Off As an Excuse to Cuddle and Hopefully Get In the Mood For Planting a Seed In Your Baby Pasture,” he said without breathing at all, “is a go.”

“And you’re not gonna doze off?”   


He kissed her cheek. “Pinkie swear.”

* * *

He fell asleep not long after. Happy considered waking him up, and then she actually tried. He only snored louder. She tapped his face a couple times, planted her lips on his, called his name, and mentioned the elf costume. Nothing got him stirring.

She almost became angry for him crashing again, despite claiming he wouldn’t. 

But looking at his peaceful figure, breathing softly, still curled around her, completely  _ drained _ , was enough to change her mind.

His head was tipped, propped atop the couch’s back. Wrapped loosely across her, his arm stretched to the right. It dangled. He’d started to snore a bit ago. And since his light snorts were something she was accustomed to, she couldn’t complain. 

“Can’t be comfortable,” she mumbled. 

Once, a year or so before they’d gotten together, he’d fallen asleep before their first supposed date, and it pushed her over the edge. Enough to separate herself from him. But it led her to see life without him.  _ Not _ good. And when he did it now, she was annoyed for the same reasons anyone would be after  _ he _ made their day’s plan, but she  _ did _ like watching him. She used to think it was creepy and weird. It’d grown on her, though.  

It was just him, quiet and content. No life-threatening dangers on the horizon, no gunshots ringing overhead, no pressing instructions from Walter, no bedsheets between them, no trial stress or baby making intentions. Only them, harmonized heartbeats entwined in the sound of silence. 

She loved looking over just to remind herself he was there. 

Happy paused the movie, knowing, despite their crazy schedules, they’d find a better time to continue. 

She slipped out of his hold and off the couch. 

Rarely had he ever woken up without a grumbling stomach. No doubt he’d be hungry later. All they’d eaten was some cold pizza and Paige’s cookies. She picked up her cell. 

She called his favorite takeout place rather than his favorite diner, since breakfast for dinner wasn’t in his taste palette. The usual behind-the-counter employee picked up, and she rattled off their order. Within two minutes, the call ended, and she put her phone back on the table. 

Then, Happy fixed his blanket, ensuring it covered everything below his shoulders. She regained her previous seat beside him. And, careful not to disturb his body, she gently dropped her head on his chest. 

She stayed there, listening to the rhythm of his breathing. That was all she needed.


End file.
